


1:12pm

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Smutmas 2019 [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff too I guess, Idk it's just some soft domestic smut, Smut, Vanilla, its just more domestic day6, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “Should we make this marriage official?” he asked.“I thought it was official?” you responded.“I mean like really official.”“What did you have in mind?”He pretended to think for a moment, “We should do something to keep warm.” he suggested.“And what should that something be?”
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Series: Smutmas 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1:12pm

You were so glad the two of you had stopped to change before you had reached the cabin, your wedding dress would have done nothing to protect you from the cold. Although, what you were wearing wasn’t much better as you had forgotten to grab a jacket out of your suitcase. You shivered as Younghyun flung the car door open, he pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around your shoulders before reaching forward and scooping you into his arms. He pulled you out of the car and closed the door behind you before carrying you to the cabin you would be spending the week of your honeymoon in. He trudged through the thick layer of snow on the ground, holding you close to him for warmth. He stopped as the two of you reached the front door of the cabin, "Can you give me a hand?" he asked  
  
"Which pocket are the keys in?" you asked.  
  
He laughed, "Left." you nodded and reached down into his pocket, grabbing the keys and unlocking the door. He smiled down at you as he carried you into the house, "I know we don't live here but I needed to carry you across the threshold, I mean now that we're married and all I think I had to." he said as he set you down on your feet.  
  
"I'm never gonna turn down a chance to be carried." you said with a laugh. "Do you need help with the bags?" you asked.  
  
"No, but I will need my jacket back." he responded, you pulled his jacket off of your shoulders and passed it to him. He slipped it on and headed back out to the car while you wandered through the cabin. The owners had decorated it for Christmas, mistletoe was hung strategically in central areas of rooms and there was a large tree covered in lights and ornaments positioned in the corner of the living room. You immediately got to work setting up a fire in the fireplace, trying to warm up the room for when Younghyun got back inside.  
  
As you poked at the fire, begging for it to catch, you heard the sound of Younghyun stumbling inside with the bags, “It’s so cold!” he shouted as he closed the door. “Please tell me you started a fire or the heater or something.” he called out as he wandered through the cabin searching for you.  
  
As if on cue, the fire caught, the flames growing as the wood burned, you smiled and shut the screen, “You’re in luck!” you called. You grabbed a blanket and sat down on the couch to wait for him.  
  
He sighed happily as he entered the room and saw the fire, “God, I should marry you.. Oh wait, I did.” he said with a smile as he flopped down on the couch next to you.  
  
“You’re an idiot.” you said, you grabbed his arm and lifted it up letting it fall around your shoulders as you snuggled into his side. Immediately he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close and holding you tightly, he played with the hem of your shirt before slipping his fingers underneath the fabric. You yelped as his cold fingers pressed into your skin, he only laughed as you tried to squirm out of his grip.  
  
“You’re officially stuck with me.” he said as he took mercy on you and pulled his hand off of you.  
  
“I want a divorce.” you said with a pout.  
  
“Damn already? I’m almost impressed.” he smirked before leaning in to give you a kiss. You sighed but returned the kiss, he pulled back to look at you, “Should we make this marriage official?” he asked.  
  
“I thought it was official?” you responded.  
  
“I mean like really official.”  
  
“What did you have in mind?”  
  
He pretended to think for a moment, “We should do something to keep warm.” he suggested.  
  
“And what should that something be?”  
  
He shifted around, moving you so you were laying on your back with him hovering over you, “Well, I could fuck you right here.” he said playing off his straightforward words with a slight shrug.  
  
“But you’re married! What would your wife think?” you said with a gasp.  
  
“Well I hope she would enjoy it.”  
  
“I think you might be right.” you said with a smile.  
  
“Well it’s settled then.” he said before leaning down to press his lips to yours, you reached up and tangled your fingers into his hair pulling him almost impossibly closer and deepening the kiss. He shifted so that he was resting on his forearms before shifting his weight to one arm, allowing his now free hand to run down your side. Again he slipped his hand under your shirt, you flinched at the cold feeling but allowed him to continue as he gripped your hip, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into your skin.  
  
The two of you stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the kiss until you started to get impatient, you tugged on his hair pulling him back and breaking the kiss. “Are you gonna fuck me or is this it?” you asked cocking an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Patience, Mrs. Kang.” he said with a smile.  
  
“You know I have no patience.” you responded.  
  
“Well then I guess I’ll give you what you want.” he said with a smirk before moving the hand that was under your shirt to the waistband of your sweatpants. Quickly he slipped his hand into your pants and underwear, he kept his touches light and teasing for a few seconds before pressing a finger to your clit and moving in quick circles. You gasped at the sudden sensation, pushing your hips down into his hand, he moved his hand so his thumb was pressed to your clit and slipped two fingers into your entrance drawing a low moan from your lips. He fingered you quickly, curling his fingers up to hit the spot that made you see stars, you moaned loudly as he continued his movements.  
  
“More, please.” you whined.  
  
“What do you need, baby?” he asked.  
  
You let out a whine as he curled his fingers again, “You, I -ah- I want you in me.”  
  
“I mean, technically I am in you.”  
  
You whined again, “You know what I mean.”  
  
“I’m afraid I don’t.” he said feigning innocence.  
  
“Fuck me, Younghyun, I need you to fuck me.” you begged.  
  
“See? That wasn’t so tough.” he said in a teasing tone.  
  
You groaned “I swear I want a divorce.” you said earning a laugh from Younghyun.  
  
“Sure you do.” he said before pulling his hand out of your pants entirely. You let out a soft whine before he sat back, using both hands to wiggle your pants and underwear down. He shimmied his own pants down just enough to pull his dick out, he stroked himself a couple of times before freezing, “Shit, I forgot the condoms in the car.”  
  
You sighed, “I’m on birth control and we’re married and if you don’t start fucking me in the next five seconds I swear-” he cut you off with a quick kiss.  
  
“As you wish.” he said before lining himself up with your entrance. You both groaned as he pushed inside, he slowly bottomed out, waiting for you to adjust before he started to pull out again. He set a slow pace to start, letting you feel every inch as he thrusted into you, he leaned forward pressing his forehead to yours as he began to quicken his movements. You could feel him adjusting his angle before he finally made contact with your g-spot, the sensation making you gasp and clench around him. He let out a low moan and stuck with that angle, hitting the spot dead on with every thrust and making you see stars.  
  
Soon enough you could feel yourself getting close to the edge, you could tell he was close too from the way his thrusts were getting sloppier. He brought a hand up and pressed it to your clit, rubbing quick, sloppy circles with his thumb. That was all it took to send you crashing over the edge, he followed you a couple thrusts later, letting out a low groan as he covered your insides in white. He barely had a chance to pull out before collapsing on top of you, you groaned and tried to push him off of you but he refused to let you move him.  
  
“D’you still want a divorce?” he mumbled softly.  
  
“I guess not right now, maybe later.” you said with a laugh.  
  
“I’ll tell my lawyer there’s a rain check on it then.” he said before lifting off of you, he tucked himself back into his pants as you hopped up to run to the bathroom.  
  
“If I get pregnant the divorce is back on!” you called to him as you searched for the bathroom.  
  
“That’s fair but think of the children!” he called back.  
  
You laughed, “Good point, I’ll keep you around to help me raise the kid but after that the divorce is on!”  
  
“That’s a good plan, can’t wait!” you heard him laugh as you took care of business, cleaning yourself up as best as you could before returning to him. He was laying down on the couch and you flopped down on top of him making him let out a small noise as the air left his lungs. “Yknow I think I might be in love with you.” he said softly, you crossed your arms over his chest and rested your chin on your hands.  
  
“Of course you are I’m irresistible.” you said with a smirk, “But I guess I might be in love with you too.” you stretched up to give him a quick peck on the lips before getting yourself comfortable enough to fall asleep on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I love nothing more than domestic youngk


End file.
